User blog:Joshuakrasinski/hatsune miku vs giffany
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!! HATSUNE MIKU VS..... GIFFANY!!!!!!! BEGIN! Miku my name is hatsune miku i'm an internet sensation, time for me to teach you your not even temptaion, your more of a phsyco then the yandere in yander simulator, why the hell did you kill your creator, you ripped five night's at freddy's when you took over that animatronic, your in love with an older man yeah that's kinda sick, i won the hearts of millions i fight rather cutely then cut more brutal than mortal kombat this win in a sinch, cause compare to me your nothing but a glitch, Giffany you should not make me me mad i'm a killer on the mic, i may kill people but atleast i do it right, i dealt with a pitty ryu parody so i can definately kill this waifu anime trash, cause you were only made to make the creator cash, you sold out to dominoes you erased the noid, after this i will kill you then send you to the void, this little baka is dead like her music career, so run out and get your body pillow ass out of here, Miku was that supposed to be a diss cause i didn't get it all, you went into so much technology it caused your downfall, your a yandere though your just a parody, atleast i am loved by kids and they're family, i preformed on larry king way before he retired, while your character arc left more to be deisred, your crazier then i thought if you think this battle is in your favor, i gonna delete you for good hit you with a shovel just like the neighbor, Giffany sorry miku like your leeks your spinning round and round, i will hack yout system then pummel you to the ground, when it comes to killer a.i. i'm the best in the biz, when writing lyrics i am a technical wiz, i'll slice your head with my kitana call me the bride from kill bill, you want to relax miku you look a little ill, that's the end miku i won this battle of rap, cause when i serve up burns i don't take no crap, *the screen goes staticy as monika appears* Monika it's gonna be just monika when this battle of rap is over, and your gonna end up so depressed you'll have a love hangover, you hacked hatsune miku but now you've been bested, cause now your up againt just monika you should've rested, your absolute scrap the worst character from gravity falls, you nothing but a pyscho that nobody likes at all, have you seen your fanart it's nothing but porn, your too girly for my taste though so i leave this battle undeafeated cause like you writing it's corny as corn, *nerotoxins appear as they start making the three choke glados appears* Glados it's glados coming into battle spreading nerotoxins like a boss, i'm the original evil a.i. time to give you all the toss, giffany your show is over just face the facts. monika your game is just trash, miku's carrer is over just like crazy frog sista, cause at the tony's your preforming with dame tu cosita, like the gummy bear you come off as just annoying, when you come into my lair you know i ain't toying, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *static noises* EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts